


The One Where River Threatens Missy

by forever_River_Song



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry River, Flirty Clara?, Gen, River Song Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_River_Song/pseuds/forever_River_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River holds Missy at Blaster point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where River Threatens Missy

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was River threatening Missy. I hope this lives up to whoever requested it's standards. Somehow Clara ended be kind of flirty with River which may or may not be another fic of mine in the future. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this!!!! Things have been a bit crazy lately so I am sorry if anyone finds it lacking.

River sneered as she watched them walk down the street. She hadn't believed it when she heard, but, of course, it was true. It was only a matter of time. He was obsessed and now he was she and she was getting regrettably close to the Doctor.

 

The Doctor had told River about the Master long ago. How they at one time were close friends.And now it seemed this new regeneration had decided to rekindle the relationship. Missy, she called herself. Mistress. River snorted to herself. It seems her husband's new regeneration had forgotten how jealous River could be.

 

She sat at her table and sipped her tea. She had her hair covered in a scarf on a windy day. She was disappointing he had not already spotted her at the little tea shop. It wasn’t as though she were hiding. She was sitting in plain sight only across the street from them. She sighed and took another sip. She would have to put a stop to this quickly.

 

She turned her attention to Clara. Sweet, innocent, clever Clara. She was a step behind the timelords, looking in shop windows and watching as people went past. She didn’t pay much attention to Missy or the Doctor as they talked animatedly, but she also knew nothing about Gallifrey or their relationship.

 

Clara’s eyes wandered aimlessly, taking details here and there. She wasn’t worried about the old geezer and his lady friend. She noticed the tea shop across the way and decided she wanted a cuppa. She wandered away from the Doctor and Missy towards the front door of the shop.  As she got across the street she noticed something in her peripheral. She turned her head to see a very familiar mouth smirking at her. She smiled big as she approached River.

 

“It is quite a shame to cover all that hair like that.” She scolded playfully. She sat across from River and took her cup from in front of her. Taking a sip from River’s half cooled tea and tracing her gaze to across the street. “Oh. I see. A bit jealous aren’t we River?” Clara leaned in across the table. “If it makes you feel any better I don’t like her. She’s quite annoying.”

 

River smirked more. “She used to be he, he used to be the Doctor’s friend, but he is mad now. Insane really.” River looked at her, “I sincerely want to shoot her, but I know how terribly cross he would be if I did.” She chuckled and Clara took another sip of tea and handed the cup back across the table.

 

“Well, you could always go over there. Surprise him ya know.” Clara bounced in her seat a little while a smile spread across her face.

 

“While that is the most tempting of ideas, I doubt that would end well for Missy dear.” She winked at Clara.

 

Clara giggled at her and shrugged, “Oh well then. I guess I’ll just stay with you until he notices I’m gone then.”

 

“You can stay as long as you like darling, but are you sure he’ll notice your absence now that someone else has his attention?” River gave her a sad and knowing look. River was sure he had forgotten her long ago. She hadn’t seen him in so long and now he’s gone and regenerated. Her heart hurt because he walked down the street, went right on past her, only yards away, and he hadn’t even glanced in her direction.

 

Clara could see the pain River was trying to hide, and for a moment she was scared that she too would feel the same pain. What if the Doctor never noticed she had wandered off? Did she really matter to him at all?

 

She lost herself in the anxiety of not knowing how important she truly was to him anymore. When he had his previous face, when he was young and silly and beautiful, she knew her importance. She was his Impossible Girl. She had saved him, in all of her lives, she had been important to him.

 

This would be her last time though wouldn’t it? She had seen things and learned more than she had ever known before, her importance had run out because she was no longer his savior. His face was different now. He no longer held her hand and he no longer hugged her close.

 

“Oh Sweetie, please don’t let my foolish jealousy make you question his love for you. I’m just a jealous old woman, don’t pay any attention to what I am saying.” River reached across the table and took Clara’s hand. Clara smiled sadly but nodded. River smiled at her. “Now go back to him. You will see me again soon. I am not going to allow this.”

 

Clara didn’t get the chance to speak before River had punched coordinates into her vortex manipulator and vanished. Clara stared at the empty seat for a moment then picked up the half full tea cup. She grinned at the lipstick print left on the rim by River and took another sip off the opposite side so she didn’t disturb it.  She hoped wherever it was River had disappeared to was somewhere in her near future.

 

River had sent herself to her home. She went to her desk and pulled out her diary. She wrote down the date where she had been and what had taken place as always. She took the time to write down more of her thoughts than she usually did because she didn’t get to talk to him this time. She made sure to note what she thought Clara as feeling as well. Hoping maybe her precious, young doctor would visit soon, she noted to let him know he needed to take care of his companion as much as the companion had been taking care of him.

 

When she got done writing she took a shower and put on some comfortable flannel pajamas and went out to her garden. The stars were very bright that night and she watched them hoping to see a blue box shoot through the sky. She sat for hours staring at the sky. She thought about all the times they had done this together. She missed him so much and she hated how he had disappeared from her life. She had an idea why, but it hurt none the less. She curled up on her patio couch and lost herself in her memories of him. Eventually, she let herself fall asleep.

 

As the sun rose up into the sky she tried to hide her face from it. She didn’t want to wake up, she wanted to continue to dream of him. When she dreamt he was always hers, just hers, belonging to no one else. When she couldn’t fight it any longer she sat up and sighed. How she missed her young Geronimo Doctor.

 

She decided it was time to remind this new face of his previous one and make sure that Missy knew her place. She went in her little house and found a nice shirt and a pair of tight pants. She got dressed, fluffed her hair, applied her lipstick, and laced up her favorite boots. She was going to be the most beautifully threatening thing anyone had ever seen.

 

She picked up her communicator that she had tampered with so it could send text messages to normal cell phones. She searched until she found Clara’s location. She smirked when she saw it was Clara’s flat. She quickly sent a message to Clara’s phone.

_Hello, Sweetie. ;)_

_RIVER! Please come rescue me._

_Why? What’s wrong? My tracker says you’re at your flat_

_I am at my flat, but they won’t shut up_

_Who?_

_Missy and the Doctor. They keep arguing like they’re married and I am ready to shoot them_

_I’ll be there in a few seconds._

 

River growled as she strapped on her vortex manipulator and punched in the coordinates. When she appeared in Clara’s living room she laughed immediately. He looked so surprised to see her and Missy looked confused by his reaction to her. Clara, on the other hand, looked very smug and pleased to see her there.

 

“Well well well, look who it is. The Daring Doctor and his oldest friend. I must say I shouldn’t be surprised this is what you became dear, so desperate to get his attention and all.” River’s smile was lethal as she looked in Missy’s direction. “Too bad this man is already spoken for. Or did you forget about me?” She looked towards the Doctor. He could only stammer and River continued, “Well obviously you didn’t actually forget, I mean look at me, no one is going to just forget this. So that makes me wonder what exactly you think you are doing here Missy.” River spat out the name.

 

 Missy looked quite shocked to see River Song standing in front of her. The Doctor was still stammering, trying to get out a cohesive sentence that wouldn’t get him in trouble with his wife. Clara was sitting on her sofa smiling. She loved to see him around River because he always lost control of any situation and River gained it.

 

The Doctor looked River up and down. Why did she have to be so attractive when she was threatening the person he really needed to stay alive. She was so distracting he couldn’t form a sentence to let her know that there wasn’t any reason to do this, at least not at this moment.

 

River took advantage of everyone’s shocked silence and continued, “Because it seems to me you are in the wrong place for the wrong reason. I don’t trust you because as far I can tell the only thing different about you is your face. You are still insane as always I’m sure. I am going to go ahead and put a stop to whatever you think you are going to do with my husband and whatever you think you are going to get out of it. You touch him and you answer to me, you touch Clara and you’ll still answer to me.”

 

River then quickly pulled out her blaster and held it to Missy’s chin. “How many regenerations to do have left? Do you want to guess how many I can take away before someone tries to stop me?”

 

“RIVER!!!!” The Doctor’s voice echoed through Clara’s tiny flat.

 

“Yes, dear?” She smiled sweetly in his direction while she held the blaster tighter to Missy’s chin.

 

“Put the blaster down,” he breathed slowly walking towards them.

 

“No, I think I’ll keep it right here.” She looked Missy in the eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. River was pleased to see genuine surprise mixed with fear in the time lady's eyes.

 

Clara sat on her couch admiring River’s rage, how scary it must be to be looking down the end of her blaster. She looked to the Doctor only to see how helpless he was. He couldn’t stop River if she wanted to shoot Missy and he knew that. Clara liked to see him flounder as he lost control. Now it was Clara’s turn to speak up. “River, I would greatly appreciate not having a murder take place in my flat. Anywhere else you please, just not my flat.” Clara and River smirked as the Doctor’s utter confusion became apparent on his face.

 

Clara was supposed to be on his side. He knew River would never listen, but Clara, Clara was his companion, she always does what’s right.

 

River stared Missy in the eyes waiting for her to say something, anything, that would be a reason to shoot her. She was quite surprised that Missy had been quiet this long. River took a deep breath, she looked at the Doctor and slowly lowered her blaster.

 

“You may trust this one, but I don’t,” She growled.

 

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. He slowly made his way to her, took her empty hand and kissed her knuckles. Then he quickly hit the button on her vortex manipulator to send her back to where she had come from.

 

She stomped her foot and screamed when she arrived in her bedroom. She took deep breaths and tried not to immediately return and kill him… again. When she felt she had control again she looked around her room. There must be something here for her to find, there always was. She saw the Tardis blue stationary on her pillow. She walked over and slowly picked it up, hesitant to read it. When she did finally look at the scrawling on the page she smiled.

 

_My dearest River,_

_I know how angry you must be with me at this moment, but please trust me when I say I know what I am doing. I may not act like it and sometimes when I say it I am definitely lying, but Missy is someone I know how to deal with. Please just stay home until I come to get you. I promise it will be very soon and we will go on a great adventure. I love you so very much. You are still the stars in my sky no matter what._

_p.s. Do you always have to be so gorgeous when you are about to kill? It makes it very hard for me to be against your actions._


End file.
